


Late Night Lovers

by foxmulder_whereartthou



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Movie Night, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxmulder_whereartthou/pseuds/foxmulder_whereartthou
Summary: You're nervous- is she not interested?





	Late Night Lovers

For a while now, her hair has been trickling out of her bun, until all the pins holding up what's left of her hairstyle cascade down her back in an avalanche of soft auburn curls and curved metal. You expect her to immediately dart up and fix it, pulling it back into the tight bun that you're oh so familiar with, but her small hands remain clasped in your disproportionately large ones. 

Framing your faces in a constant blast of colour and light, the movie blares on, yet your gaze is fixed on her - only ever her. It's as if a spotlight has been lowered onto her from the roof of this velvet theatre, the light radiating and reflecting off her jacket. Even in the dark, you know it must be very late, especially considering the emptiness of the building and the X-rated nature of the film.

On your way out, you check the clock, and you're right - it's nearly four am. She unclasps her hand from you as you walk past the dozing employees, but the second you're outside, back into the harsh winter weather of Vancouver, she almost aggressively pushes you through the frosty gates of the nearby children's park.

Once you're settled on one of the swings beside her, you shoot her a quizzical look, only for her to continue to gaze off into the distance, fogged over by the gale. She opens her mouth, then closes it again, clearly thinking hard about something. For a while, both of you are lost for words, but then she suddenly gets to her feet, wobbling slightly on her heels amidst the snow. 

Beckoning you to the carousel that marks the centre of the clearing, she whispers something you can't quite make out.

"What?" You ask, a bit too loudly for the calm, soft setting, and she glares at you.

"You're hopeless. I tried so hard to catch us in the bad weather, I didn't redo my hair when it fell out, I purposely didn't bring a coat so you'd offer yours ... but where did that get me? You're so stupid that you didn't even bring your own coat!" Mouth agape, you watch in awe as she monologues like the villain in the movie you watched.

She's so insistent, and so meticulous, and so goddamn angry that you can't help sweeping her into an embrace, kissing her hard as you lift her up into your arms.

She'll never admit it, but she's just as much of a mess as you are, and you love her. 


End file.
